


Bahagia

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: Bagi Minjoo, Hitomi adalah sahabatnya.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Kudos: 2





	Bahagia

Jam dinding berwarna putih itu lagi-lagi berdentang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun Hitomi sama sekali belum mampu mengumpulkan sedikitpun niat untuk beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman itu. Tenaganya seolah-olah sirna setiap kali secuil niat terbentuk – ataukah karena matanya selalu tertuju ke arah pintu setiap ia beranjak?

Hitomi menghela napas, mengerang kecil sembari menutup mata dengan lengannya. Niatnya hilang lagi – satu lirikan ke pintu, dan… badannya lemas. Semua energi hilang. Di dalam benaknya terngiang tuturan guru fisikanya bahwa energi tidak hilang - melainkan berubah. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Hitomi.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali otaknya mulai memainkan berbagai skenario satu-dua jam kedepan. Semua energi yang ia kerahkan untuk tidak menjadi pengecut seolah menjadi bumerang, membuatnya semakin larut dalam kegalauannya.

Si gadis berambut coklat itu menarik napas, kali ini mematangkan niatnya untuk benar-benar bangkit. Ia menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat – atau lebih tepatnya pada foto manis yang tertempel pada kayu yang mulai lapuk itu. Foto lucu dirinya dengan Minjoo – sahabat sehidup-sematinya, yang sialnya, juga gadis yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hatinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi.

Handphone-nya tiba-tiba berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan pahit Hitomi. Diraihnya gawai tuanya itu, mendengus kecil karena bukan Minjoo yang mengirim pesan, melainkan Nako – sahabat sehidup-sematinya yang lain.

Hilang spam sticker atau bahasan tidak penting yang biasa ia terima setiap hari, tergantikan dua kalimat pertanyaan yang sukses membuat jari-jarinya dingin; jantungnya seolah berhenti sejenak disaat ia membaca pesan singkat itu. Hitomi mampu membayangkan raut wajah Nako saat ia mengetik: kedua alisnya tertekuk dengan bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan.

**Roti, apa kamu serius?**

**Tentang hari ini?**

Helaan napas.

**Aku serius.**

Agak lama Nako membalas chatnya; jadi Hitomi menggunakan waktunya untuk berdandan dan mengganti baju. Selesai, ia langsung meraih handphone-nya itu. Dadanya terasa sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat.

**Jangan gegabah**

**Tapi**

**Goodluck.**

*Terima kasih.*

* * *

Ia hadir lima belas menit sebelum jam yang ditentukan. Prinsip "early is on time" memang kental pada diri Hitomi, dan itu cukup mengintimidasi siapapun yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia sabar menunggu kehadiran gadis itu, sesekali mengangkat kepalanya setiap ia merasa Minjoo akan datang.

Tepat pukul 4, samar-samar Hitomi menangkap figur Minjoo dari kejauhan. Berpakaian dengan rapi dan sederhana, namun tetap terlihat cantik dan elegan.

Sejenak ia terkesiap, kagum akan kecantikan Minjoo yang seolah menandingi Dewi Aphrodite.

(Bahkan, menurut Hitomi, kecantikan Dewi Aphrodite bukan apa-apa dibandingkan sesosok dewi yang ada di depannya ini.)

“Hitomi!” Ia menyapa akrab, tangannya cepat sekali menarik Hitomi ke pelukan hangatnya dan sesaat, Hitomi merasa sakit. Sakit – karena ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Hitomi berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Bibirnya melengkung, memaksakan senyum sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Minjoo yang ramping.

“Maaf aku telat,” hela Minjoo, menarik diri dari pelukan itu untuk berdiri di samping Hitomi. Jari-jarinya bergerak mendekat, mengaitkan diri dengan jari-jari lentik Hitomi. “Kamu sudah menunggu lama, kan?”

“Tidak juga,” Hitomi menjawab, bibirnya berkedut, berusaha menampakkan senyum. Jarinya tak berusaha melepas, tak juga berusaha menahan. “Minjoo, aku ingin berbicara.”

“Nanti dulu, nanti dulu! Sekarang, kita have fun dulu, terus makan, baru kita bicara serius. Okay, Hiichan?”

Dengan raut wajah seperti itu, bagaimana Hitomi bisa menolak?

“Oke.”

* * *

Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan sekarang; setelah puas dengan shopping dan lain-lainnya. Sudah lama rasanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya berdua. Hanya Hitomi dan Minjoo. Minjoo dan Hitomi. Seolah dunia milik berdua.

“Okay, Hii-chan. Kamu mau bicara apa?”

It’s now or never, Hitomi.

“Minjoo…”

_“Aku menyukaimu.”_

“… apa benar kamu pacaran sama Kak Chaewon?”

* * *

Ternyata Hitomi pengecut. Dia lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. Lebih baik dia mati membawa perasaan ini daripada kehilangan Minjoo – sahabatnya.

Di detik terakhir, ia mengganti pertanyaannya. Di detik terakhir, ia sadar.

Minjoo sedang bahagia – dan bahagianya bukan karena Hitomi.

Dan siapa Hitomi untuk merusaknya?

Bagi Minjoo, Hitomi adalah sahabatnya.

**Itu saja.**


End file.
